edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Agent M
Archives *Archive 1 *Archive 2 ---- Multiple Blackouts strike the Cul-de-sac (I had to post it again so there would be a better chance of you seeing it and commenting on it) By Soundblaster Blackouts have been becoming surprisingly common in the Cul-de-sac throughout the last few weeks. That first one involving the "Mole Mutants" was just the beginning of this scourge, as power failures have been occurring at very irregular intervals (between 24 hours and five days apart), and all of them at night. "It's just not fair!" said Kevin, "Three times now, I've had to start my essay from scratch because I was using my computer when the blackout hit," "How am I supposed to dry my hair without power?" commented Nazz. Ed has returned to assigning the blame on mole mutants, but people are being more skeptical this time around. This has boggled even the most intelligent of the Cul-de-sac. “These power failures continue to perplex me!” remarked Edd, “I can find no logical cause to this dilemma!” Consolidated Franklin Energy Plant manager B.P. Stynx was also confused, “We’ve examined the generators, high-wires, transformers, and everywhere else and found no possible cause for the power failures!” commented Stynx. the only answer we can find is Jonny 2X4's claims of seeing giant robots filling up pink cubes with the electricity, but that's just plain ridiculous. The power failures just keep continuing, without any clear indication to it's source. I just hope I finish this article before another one hi- 15:19, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Gift Time On behalf of Gravy Inquier,I present to you.... Bruce Ed 09:49, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to interrupt but... Why haven't you commented on my article suggestion before? 16:18, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay here is my application article to be part of the G.I from Mokey Mokey Man Movie review By Freelancer Mokey Mokey Man Yesterday whle looking for a story to put in the G.I I was forced to watch a movie by local lump Ed so I decided to write a review about it. The movie in question was "The curse of Evil Tim", that's right that well known comic book has been turned into a movie by Cartoon Network and it was turned into a bad movie for that matter. The main characters of the Comic book had been twisted and changed to the point that I a huge fan of "The curse of Evil Tim" was unsure if I was watching the right movie or had walked into a different screen room by mistake, even the main character Evil Tim had been chaned from a brain eating Zombie to a zombie that cooks food and is also a pirate just so that "he relate to the kids" says head of marketing of Cartoon Network. But I digress, on the bright side the acting was great and every member of the cast deserves a bowl of gravy and the special effects were quite impressive if not cheesy at times. My score for this movie would be 1/5 stars not even as good as Ed's B-rated monster movies. Ed on the other hand quoted "it was a movie I will never forget especially when the Tentacle of Tim dragged Bill down to the oven Of Hades" . So that's my review I hope you take it into consideration when you go to see your next movie. Agent M, you can add me as one of your friends in your friends box on one condition: You alert me of all vandalism you see. I want in on this action. [[User:Ruin Cireela|''R]][[User:Ruin Cireela|u'']]''i''[[User:Ruin Cireela|''n]][[User:Ruin Cireela|' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|C']][[User:Ruin Cireela|i'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''r]][[User:Ruin Cireela|e'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''e]][[User:Ruin Cireela|l'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''a]][The #1 Ed Edd n Eddy Fan ☺] 23:41, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Deal or No Deal? Gravy Inquire New Story: The Cul-De-Sac Run Part 1: Eddy’s Brother was coming. That’s what Eddy said. He’s coming in from “Mond-A-Go-Go,” stated Eddy. Kevin started to get that panicked look on his face. “Are you really sure that he is c-c-coming?” Kevin asked in a very weak voice. “You bet,” Eddy concluded. Kevin’s heart started to pound out of his chest. Tomorrow at school, Eddy was making everyone with respect. Ed and Rolf were carrying him around all day like a king. “Are you sure that the second born Edboy will not hurt Rolf’s fouls?” Rolf hoped. “Sure,” Eddy assured. Eddy was lying of course to make everyone be nice to him. At lunch, everyone was innocently eating. “My bro is here!” Eddy told the kids. Kevin fainted. “Kevin, are you alright?” Nazz asked. “What’s that? You don’t want to come inside? Oh, I ‘m sure that teacher’s scar isn’t there anymore. He won’t call the cops!” Eddy said as he pretended to have a conversation with his brother. The next day, Eddy came out of the house with his phone. “See you in a year bro,” Eddy said into the phone which had no one on the other line. “He’s gone!” Kevin stated as he jumped into the air. A bus pulled up and who came out was none other than Eddy’s Bro. “He’s here!” Kevin said as he fainted again. To Be Continued On Next Week’s Gravy Inquirer … Written By: Ruin Cireela [[User:Ruin Cireela|R'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''u]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''i]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''n]][[User:Ruin Cireela|' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|C']][[User:Ruin Cireela|i'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''r]][[User:Ruin Cireela|e'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''e]][[User:Ruin Cireela|l'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''a]][The #1 Ed Edd n Eddy Fan ☺] 00:02, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Ed lines Edtropolis destroyed By Freelancer Mokey Mokey Man Shocking news has come into the hands of G.I as we have been informed of the destruction of Edtropolis. Fortunately we had Freelancer Mokey Mokey Man on the scene who took it upon himself to investigate, he himself had witnessed the tragedy. "It was horrible, that monster that stuck me to the wall of Ed's room months ago crawled out of the sewer and started destoying everything and I got an ouchie" says resident cry baby Jimmy, while crying "The creature had the speed of twelve goats, it was just like Rolf's great Nana as it kept bumping into things, but it had the strength of the giant sea cucumber that fought Rolf's great Nano, but like my Rolf's farther always says...." said Rolf (limited quote) Yes it seems that Edzilla had struck Peach Creek once again but the strangest quote we got was this "It was so cool it was just like the creature from the Xenomorph comic limited edition mini series" Quoted Ed. That's right Ed was there during the attack, but Ed was Edzilla last time which left us with the question, who is this new Edzilla? We went to the man with the answers, Double D for his opinion. "At first I thought that Ed had gotten ahold of the Edzilla costume but after hooking him up to a lie detector I found it was not Ed at all, which means somone had stolen the costume from Ed, which is deplorable, dispicable, unlawful..." quoted Double D (limited quote) "Some one stole the Edzilla suit?" Quoted Eddy "This is great, I can get Double D to sue them, but first I have to find the culprit, I bet it was that shovel chin Kevin" It seems we will never know who this new Edzilla is, but on the bright side local residents of Peach creek have volunteered to help rebuild Edtropolis. As a last comment we have a quote from Ed "I Bet that was the real Edzilla, maybe if I can find my costume I can join and induce malice with him" By Mokey Mokey Man Mokey Mokey Man 20:22, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Mokey Mokey Man Okay Agent M, taking your comments into consideration I have wrote this new article, I hope you like it. Ed lines '''The return of Jib' By freelancer Mokey Mokey Man The Cul-De-Sac was in an uproar over the return of Ed’s beloved friend Jib. It all started when Ed was checking what was in his mail box, while rummaging in the mail box through magazines of Chicks Galore and Gravy monthly, Ed came across a letter from Jib. Through completely legal methods we have come into possession of said letter and have posted it below Dear Ed, I am going to the annual Monster Movie convention next week and will be passing through Peach Creek on the way there, so I decided I will pay a visit to my best friend (just in case you don’t know that’s you). I’ll be there by Monday, see ya then Yours sincerely Jib Ed proceeded to tell everyone in the Cu-De-Sac that Jib was coming to visit, everyone was ecstatic about the return of Jib, in fact here are some of their comments. “Jib’s coming; well anyone who put a pounding on dorky is a cool dude in my book” Quoted Kevin. “Jib, he is such a nice person, he gave Sarah and I presents so I’m happy about his return” Quoted Jimmy. “Jib is great; he and plank get along really well, what’s that Plank, Jib saved your life?” Quoted Jonny. But surprisingly two people are not happy about Jib’s return and here are their reasons. “Jib is an evil demon, he put Rolf in the chair of spinning and spun Rolf all the way back to the Old country” Quoted Rolf. “That jerk Jib ruined my scams and beat me up so of course I’m not happy about his return you idiot” Quoted Eddy. Upon his arrival Jib was taken to Ed’s backyard where a party was thrown for him, everyone was there even Rolf who received an apology from Jib for his poor treatment towards him. Eddy was there as well, hiding in a tree holding a rock and as Jib walked under the tree Eddy dropped the rock trying to hit Jib, but Jib threw the rock back at Eddy effectively knocking him out where upon dropping onto the grass he was taking by Sarah and Jimmy to be there “patient” in their game of doctors and nurses. The next day Jib left to go the Monster movie convention leaving the children of the Cul-De-Sac in heartbreak, but fortunately Jib promised to make another visit on his way back from the Monster movie convention, so everyone was happy including this reporter, everyone except Eddy who is now planning his revenge. By Mokey Mokey Man Question: Well do you think w:c:ededdneddyrocks:Bored Boyz this description of the TV Show is similar to EENE? I won't repeat it OK sorry I won't make new categories again. Friendship Request Would you like to be my friend? I ensure you that I won't do cheap things again. Reply I disagree. People do learn from mistakes and I ensure you that I am from amongst them. And I won't do cheap things again. How can I convince you that I won't do bad things again. People do learn from mistakes. But I hate cheaters passionately. You can't convince me. No joy. Besides, you're probably doing this to get an award. I chose friends for their moral values and such, and if I am friends with them, not just people who you know. Your message to me You're right, I won't read it or care. Lickme123. A.K.A the most strongest man in all of Ohio! (Sigh) More crap... Sorry. Sorry for that Agent M.AchieverBeaver88. I apologise. I apologise for what i have done i really don't know what to do. I'M VERY SORRY AGENT M I'M SO SORRY AGENT M, I ONLY GOT PART OF YOUR MESSAGE, I DID'NT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ADDING CHARACTER RESIDNT PLEASE DON'T BAN ME!! -jonguy45 AGENT M, IM NOT A CHEATER!! I KNOW IT LOOKS THAT WAY, BUT I REALLY DON'T READ THE WIKIA MESSAGES AS OFTEN AS I SHOULD, I REALLY DIDN'T KNOW, I SWEAR!!!!!!!! -jonguy45.....again Hi there. Hi there Agent M will you like to be my friend? . User 69.127.143.146 He keeps making useless pages that aren't true! There only like 6 words long. Can you tell him to stop. See the pages Eddy's tounge Jeff Bennet Tom Kenny Eddy's scam Eddy's age Yellddy Eddy's arm-pit Gredward Edysaur And probably more to come! We have a serious vandal! DogDays124 20:08, August 31, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 Talk baCK I have no choice! I had to do it!! JasonL 13:56, September 1, 2010 (UTC)JasonL Don't ask questions! And don't give me an Admin! I just wanna have fun!JasonL 14:04, September 1, 2010 (UTC)JasonL I'm on summer vacAtion! I have to do this! Please?JasonL 14:08, September 1, 2010 (UTC)JasonL No. I'm sorry I just want to help and write. JasonL 14:17, September 1, 2010 (UTC)JAsonL That's not what I meant!!JasonL 14:23, September 1, 2010 (UTC)JasonL Talk baCK AGAIn Thank you for letting me do this, though!JasonL 14:25, September 1, 2010 (UTC)JasonL Not this. I am not Blaming Others. I don't know how to put, Awards in my User Page! . Friendship Request Can we be friends now? Thanks Thanks. And can you tell me how I can join the Gravy Inquirer? Thanks for the awards too.